ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Festival
The Festival is the pilot in Fanon Town Adventures. Plot We see a Box. Black Hands open it. We see three toothbrushes: A large orange one, a small grey one and a Black and white normal sized toothbrush. The hands take out the Black and white Toothbrush. Charbel brushes his teeth with it. He spit some of the toothpaste. Ahmad (offscreen): Hey! watch your spit! There are people down here! Camera pans down revealing, Ahmad, a Galvan. Suddenly, Zon, a Vulpimancer nods. Charbel: Ok, guys. I am just excited for the festival. Ahmad: We all are, but because of you, I have to get a shower. (tries to clean himself) No luck. Open the tap. That's a shower to me. You have to relax, don't be so excited. Suddenly, A large noise was heard. Theme song! Charbel: Did a Criminal brake in? (scared) (divides) You go check it out! (pushes clone) Charbel 2 went to the door and found it shattered into pieces. Speedy: He did it! (points at Lego) Lego: I just knocked! Ultimate: It happens to me. Ahmad and Zon came in. Ahmad: Like the one you made for me. (points at a hole in the wall) Charbel: Calm down guys. The festival is waiting! Ahmad: Ok. Charbel call the neighbors and come with us! Ultimate: Let's get going. Lego held Ultimate and flew away. Speedy held Charbel and left. Ahmad: Zon, Would you give me a ride? Later, Lego and Ultimate passed by Figy. Lego: Hey Figy. Figy cherped. Then they passed by the town's circle. Paper was there. Paper: How are you? Speedy and Charbel are already in. Come on. Lego and Ultimate landed. Zon and Ahmad then arrived. Ahmad: How's the mayor. Paper: Like always. Like the statue of Liberety. Still but Important. Ahmad: Now, Let's go! The team continued their way to the Forever Kinght Castle. Lego: Why do we have to pass by here. Charbel: We don't have to pass by. How about attacking it? Zon jumped smashing the door. He rubbed his head. Ahmad: You didn't have to do that Zon. Knights Attacked. Speedy made some dizzy. A knight froze her. Lego and Ultimate started punching and smashing knights. The knights trapped them in a web. Charbel and his clones started running from them in all directions. A knight let him smell a sleep gas which let all his clones faint. They then added a wierd gas around Zon making him blind. Sklei: (comes in) Success Soldiers. Let's murder'em. Start with the Vulpimancer. A knight wielded a knife and wanted to murder Zon. Suddenly he was hit an Energy Blast. Brian, a nanochip, came out of Zon's fur and electrocuted him. Brian shot an Energy balst at Speedy unfreezing her. She ran and broke Ultimate and Lego free. She ran around Zon clearing the air around him letting him see. Charbel woke up and they all escaped. Ahmad: I didn't Know someone lives in your fur! The team arrived at the festival. Ahmad: Finally the- They read a sign saying: "The Festival is delayed for some other day". The team laughed and left. THE END Characters *Ahmad *Charbel *Zon (No lines) *Speedy *Lego *Ultimate *Paper *Plasma (mentioned) *Brian *Figy Villians *Sklei *The Forever Knights Trivia *Many Forever Weapons were seen. *It is revealed that Brian lives in Zon's Fur! *Brian saves the day! *The festival is delayed. Category:Episodes